


Get Used to It

by emerald1963



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, angst-ish, please save Kageyama from himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald1963/pseuds/emerald1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio isn't used to having friends. So when he starts feeling things for Hinata, he thinks maybe these things are a normal part of friendship. It’s only when he starts realizing just how adorable Hinata is, how he wants to tousle that mop of hair and touch those toned arms and kiss those red chapped lips, that he thinks his feelings might be headed in a different direction entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used to It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is another one in a series of Tumblr drabbles I've been doing. This was written in response to the prompt "Kagehina + 'Come over here and make me'", submitted by [ayarambles]()\- thank you so much, Aya! I felt like my AO3 needed to have some Kagehina on it, so I'm uploading it here. I hope you all enjoy!

Kageyama Tobio isn’t used to friendship. Even when he was little, he never had many playmates, and once he hit middle school his demeanor scared any potential friends away. Hinata is the first real friend he’s ever had; even though they argue all the time and he might be the dumbest, most annoying kid Tobio’s ever met, he’ll admit that no one is closer to him than the tiny red-haired boy. (He might not admit that to Hinata, though. He’d say it’s because he doesn’t want Hinata getting a big head about things, but a small part of him worries that Hinata doesn’t think the same about him, that Hinata would laugh that Tobio actually thinks Hinata is his friend.)

Without having had a friendship before, Tobio doesn’t really know how these things are supposed to go. So when he starts feeling things for Hinata, at first he thinks these things are a normal part of friendship. Like the spreading warmth in his chest when Hinata spikes his tosses, or how sometimes he’ll look at Hinata when he’s happy and it seems like he’s glowing, or how he blushes every time the other boy innocently takes his hand and drags him along. It’s when he starts realizing just how adorable Hinata is, how he wants to tousle that mop of hair and touch those toned arms and kiss those red chapped lips, that he thinks he might be going beyond the bounds of friendship.

He asks Suga about it after practice one day, because he can’t think of anyone else to ask and because the silver-haired setter has always had the right advice for him whenever he’s asked before.

“Suga-san, can I ask you a question?” he asks.

Suga looks up, startled. “Of course, Kageyama. What is it?”

“Daichi is your best friend, right?”

Suga raises an eyebrow. “I’d say so, yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Have you ever… When he touches you, does it feel like…” Tobio waves his hands around in the air for a second, scowling and frustrated. Why does talking about feelings have to be so _hard_? “When you look at him, do you ever… want to kiss him?”

Suga flushes bright red to the tips of his ears. Tobio has no idea why. “Um- that’s-” he stutters. “That’s- why do you want to know?”

Tobio looks down at the floor, nudging it with the tip of his shoe, and mutters, “Um, you know Hinata?”

Suga stares at Tobio like he’s an idiot, then the light dawns on his face. “You and him?”

Tobio nods. 

“That’s not a friend thing, Kageyama,” Suga tells him gently. “I think you might have a crush on Hinata.”

The words echo through Tobio’s brain, running around and around the edges, looking for a way out, but there’s no escape. He has a crush on Hinata Shouyou.

“What do I do?” he asks.

“You have to figure that out for yourself,” says Suga. “There’s no one right answer. Do you think you want to date him?”

Tobio pictures it. He thinks about himself going to Hinata’s house, picking him up at the door; the way Hinata would look in a dress shirt, fidgeting on the doorstep; talking over dinner at some fancy restaurant, then going to a movie, Hinata’s hand brushing his in the popcorn tub. He thinks about kissing Hinata goodnight, and his heart leaps in his chest. He nods, feeling a blush suffuse his cheeks.

“Then you should think about confessing,” Suga says, in the same soft voice, like Tobio is some sort of woodland creature poised to run at any moment. “You don’t have to do it right away. I know it’s scary. But it worked out for the best when I did it.”

“But- how do I-” Tobio starts to ask. He’s never paid much attention to confessions; he’s received a few, but he’s never had to give one himself, and he feels like Hinata wouldn’t appreciate a perfumed pink letter.

“How do you confess? I’d suggest-” Suga says, but then Hinata is bouncing up and down next to them. 

“What’s taking so long, Bakayama?” he asks. “Come on, go get changed so we can go get meat buns, I’m staaarving!”

“Oi, I was having a conversation, dumbass, don’t interrupt!” he barks, but he follows Hinata into the changing room anyway. When Hinata brushes fingers with him as they sit with their meat buns (which Tobio paid for, because that idiot forgot his wallet, as usual), Tobio feels a violent bolt of electricity sizzle up his spine, and he knows he’s screwed.

He wishes it could have happened with someone other than Hinata, because even more than whatever this growing attraction is, Hinata is his best friend. Yeah, he’s a dumbass, and he’s overexcitable, and he never shuts up, but Tobio honestly enjoys his company. He feels comfortable with Hinata, even if Hinata incites him to boiling rage at least eight times an hour. He feels accepted. He trusts Hinata, and Hinata trusts him, and the thought of losing that trust because of stupid butterflies in his stomach is almost too much to bear.

It’s like he’s living on the edge of a precipice; every time Hinata spikes his tosses, every time he smiles, every time he _breathes_ , practically, Tobio can feel a confession being sucked out of him, because Hinata Shouyou is _just. so. cute_. He holds it in with the greatest of efforts, because he can’t stop picturing Hinata’s face after whatever Tobio blurts out. Will it be a nose wrinkle with brows drawn down and an exclamation of “Ew, that’s gross, Kageyama!”? Or “Don’t ever toss to me again, you freak?” spit out between gritted teeth? Or “I can’t believe you’d think someone like me could ever like someone like you, Bakayama!” All of Tobio’s imagined scenarios end in nothing but a view of Hinata’s retreating back, a crack in the ground forming between him and the person he cares most about. He can’t do it, he just _can’t_.

He starts holding back from casual touches. He can’t restrain himself completely, or Hinata will notice _(or it will hurt too much)_ , but he gives himself a strict limit of one foot. That’s plenty close. That’s how close friends stand to each other, probably. He notices Hinata’s wounded looks, but what can he say to reassure him? “Sorry, I accidentally fell in love with you and now I’m trying to make sure I won’t fuck up and ruin both our lives?” 

The moments where the confession strains to burst out of him grow more and more frequent. He grows more and more desperate, trying to avoid being alone with Hinata when he can; every moment when they’re alone, the tension in his heart at least triples. He swears he can see shoujo sparkles in the air around Hinata whenever he as much as glances at him. This is getting out of hand, and he has to stop it, but he _doesn’t know how_. He starts being conveniently missing or busy when Hinata tries to find him to eat lunch together or to study after school or go get meat buns at Coach Ukai’s store. He never realized how much time he spent with Hinata until now, when suddenly he doesn’t have it anymore and time with Hinata is replaced with endless empty hours and no way to fill them.

The day when Hinata doesn’t even look for him for lunch, instead going straight to Yamaguchi’s classroom with his bento, breaks Tobio’s heart a little. He sits in their usual spot outside, sucking on the straw of his milk box so hard that he accidentally sucks the straw all the way out of the box and almost swallows it. He tries to relax. This should be easier for him, right? There’s no Hinata here to talk his ear off with mindless chatter about everything that happened in his classroom today and what he had for breakfast and how Natsu lost her first tooth last week. It should be calming. But it’s not. He’s miserable, and he misses Hinata, and he hates the fact that every time he closes his eyes he sees that small face with its brown eyes and their world-conquering glow. He buries his head in his hands and groans, because all he can think is Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_ , and he really hates this.

At practice that day the two of them are off in their combo for the first time. Tobio gets increasingly more frustrated, and his tosses get more and more off-track, because he’d been doing so well at keeping this horrible life-consuming crush off the court, and now he can’t even do that anymore. His life is a mess and now it’s affecting his volleyball career, and Tobio thinks he might explode from having all this emotion in it at once.

“You’re going too fast, Kageyama!” Hinata yells after their fifth missed combo in a row, and Tobio hears “You need to be faster, then! Match my tosses, dumbass!” burst its way out of his mouth, and he wants to scream, because he can feel himself regressing. It’s going to be Kitagawa Daiichi all over again, except this time it’s going to matter so much more, because this time he has so much to lose.

“I’m sorry- I just- I need a minute-” he says, and then he’s stumbling off the court and running who-cares-where. He’s not overly surprised when he ends up in the courtyard where he and Hinata eat- used to eat- lunch. Everything he can see reminds him of Hinata, but that doesn’t induce him to move, because at this point he doesn’t think there’s anything in the world that _wouldn’t_ remind him of Hinata. He buries his face in his hands instead, and even the orange afterimages left by the heels of his palms pressing into his eyes remind him of that dumbass’s hair. He hates this so much, he hates everything about Hinata and everything about himself, and he wishes it would just _stop_ for a minute so he could have some peace.

“HEY, ASSHOLE!” Hinata comes storming into the courtyard, because of course Tobio can never have nice things. He grabs Tobio by the shoulders and Tobio somehow manages to jump five feet sideways into a standing position, like a startled cat. “What the hell is wrong with you these past few weeks?” Hinata asks, and Tobio can tell that Hinata’s not letting him off easily. “You’re avoiding me all the time, and every time we do talk it’s like you always have to get away, and now you won’t even toss to me right!”

“I’m sorry,” says Tobio, because he doesn’t know what else he can say. _I’m sorry I can’t toss to you right, I’m sorry I can’t do anything right, I’m sorry that every time I look at you the world lights up, I’m sorry I’m ruining the best thing I ever had._

“Talk to me, dumbass!” says Hinata, staring at him angrily. He takes a step forward and Tobio scuttles a few steps back on instinct. Hinata’s scary when he’s like this, eyes boring into you, all of his fury focused on you. “Tell me what’s wrong! Do you not want to be friends with me anymore? _Why are you avoiding me?_ If I did something wrong, you need to tell me so I can fix it! Why do you hate me?”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, you idiot,” Tobio says desperately, because Hinata thinks Tobio hates him, and he’s gone ahead and ruined the friendship without even confessing, and he doesn’t know what to _do_. He’s never managed to maintain a friendship for this long without it crashing down to pieces. Now it looks like it’s this one’s turn.

“Come over here and make me, then!” Hinata shouts desperately, gesturing at the distance between them. “Hit me, I don’t know! _Do_ something, Kageyama, please!” Tears are sparkling in his eyes as he repeats, “ _please_ ,” helplessly.

This is it. This is the bottom. Nothing could possibly get worse from here. He’s already ruined everything there was to ruin, so now he has nothing to lose. He might as well just do what he’s been dying to do for weeks and complete his total destruction of his relationship with his spiker.

In two rough steps, Tobio crosses the distance between him and Hinata, grabs the other boy’s face, drags it up to his, and mashes their lips together. It’s far from a pretty kiss- both their lips are chapped and too dry, and their teeth click together violently- but Tobio could sob from the sheer relief. Finally, he’s doing it, all this horrible pressure that’s built up inside him is rushing out. It’s like lancing a poisoned wound and letting all the pain drain away.

He releases Hinata after a few seconds, breathless. Hinata stares up at him, and his voice is soft and shocked as he says “Kageyama, is that why? Do you like me?”

Tobio nods, waiting for Hinata’s expression to change to mocking laughter or revulsion, waiting for him to walk away forever. “Not on purpose,” he adds, as if that would change anything.

Hinata’s expression does change, but it’s like clouds clearing after a rainstorm to reveal the only sunshine Tobio will ever need. “Well, that’s all right then!” he says ecstatically. “Because I like you too, Kageyama! Whenever I’m with you I feel like I’m flying, you know? Except when you’re being a dumbass like you were,” he adds with a pout, and all Tobio wants to do is kiss that expression off his face. And he _can_. So he does.

“We should go back to practice now,” he says after the kiss. He doesn’t want to have to face the team after that display, but he has Hinata behind him, and warmth is rushing through his body. He feels like Hinata’s shoujo sparkles have been transferred into his bloodstream, or something dumb and sappy and romantic like that. He can’t _believe_ how sappy he feels. He can’t believe how _happy_ he feels.

“Hang on, wait,” Hinata commands. “You have to tell me you like me first.”

Tobio’s eyebrows furrow. “Didn’t I just?”

“You never actually said it, you just kissed me. Come onnnn, Kageyama, I wanna hear it!” Hinata tugs at his sleeve, making puppy eyes.

Tobio could never resist Hinata. He looks at the ground, blush darkening his cheeks, and says, “I like you… dumbass.” The last part is just to cover his embarrassment a little.

“Close enough,” grins Hinata. “And besides, I’m sure I’ll make you say it a lot more times! Now come on, let’s get back to practice!” He darts away, and Tobio dashes after. Even if he and Hinata are boyfriends now (are they? They probably need to talk about that, but Tobio really hopes they are), there’s no way in hell he’s going to let that shorty beat him.

They go home to Tobio’s house after practice that night- Tobio’s mom is glad enough that Tobio has friends now not to mind the short notice. They spend a lot of time kissing, and just as much time sitting and talking about their relationship. They are boyfriends, they decide, and also, communication is important, so Tobio should just _tell_ Hinata the next time he’s worried about something, _please_ , so they don’t have to go through this again. Tobio thinks he can work on that.

It’s late, now, and they’re downstairs on the couch, watching a movie. Neither of them is really paying attention, though- instead they’re thinking about their arms around each others’ waists and Hinata’s head resting on Tobio’s shoulder, a million little points of contact sparking with electricity that’s finally acceptable and not something to be avoided. Tobio’s probably been happier, maybe on the volleyball court, but he can’t remember ever feeling this content.

“I missed you,” Hinata whispers into his shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Tobio replies, drawing Hinata closer to him.

“Don’t ever leave me like that again, okay?”

“I won’t,” he promises, and means it.

Tobio still isn’t used to friendship, but he thinks he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Kageyama... He really needs to learn how to deal with his emotions better than this. I had a great time writing this and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it! If you did, didn't, or somewhere in between, feel free to hit me up at [oikawatooruinedmylife]()\- I'd love to talk to you. See you guys next time!


End file.
